


Dean's 40th

by amandateaches



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Dean's Birthday, Domestic Dean Winchester, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandateaches/pseuds/amandateaches
Summary: When I thought of how I could celebrate Dean’s 40th birthday, I decided to give him the best present I could think of: the happy life he really, truly deserves. Happy birthday, Dean.





	Dean's 40th

Dean let his eyes flicker open, a slow and easy smile finding its way to his face as the soft whisper he was hearing finally succeeded in its mission to break through his sleep. “Daddy…Dadddddyyyy…..”

He looked over at his gorgeous green-eyed daughter, her chestnut curls framing her face in a gentle cascade, and he grinned even wider. “Mornin’, Princess.”

She giggled and climbed on top of him, clutching his shirt to keep her balance. “Daddy, I want pancakes.”

Dean chuckled low, the chest vibration making her grip his shirt even tighter with a delighted squeal. “Ask your Uncle Sammy.”

She scrunched up her face and narrowed her eyes at him. “He’s got Bobby,” she sassed, moving her hands to her hips to emphasize her point. “Besides, you make the best pancakes!” Instantly, she switched tactics, and he knew he was a goner the moment she threw him her Uncle’s trademark puppy dog eyes. “Come on, Daddy, pleaseeeee….”

“Okay, okay,” he laughed, grabbing her and tossing her up in the air and over his shoulder as she squealed happily. “You win.”

Tossing a glance at his still sleeping wife, he quietly made his way out of the room and down the hall, letting his daughter run ahead to the kitchen. As he passed his infant son’s room, he glanced in, his eyes brightening with a soft smile when he caught a glimpse of Sam, fast asleep in the rocking chair with his nephew in his arms. He grinned, taking a second to admire the scene before he turned and finished his walk to the kitchen, where his baby girl was anxiously waiting.

After he’d served up the first batch of his famous pancakes, she finally calmed down enough for him to put on a pot of coffee, the welcoming smell eventually luring his brother into the kitchen where Sam greeted his brother with a sleepy smile. He took over the pancake duties while Dean made his way back to the bedroom, two cups of coffee in hand.

When he entered, he placed his cup on the nightstand before making his way over to his wife and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “Y/N, honey, it’s time to wake up.”

She awoke with a start, smiling when she recognized her husband and the scent of fresh coffee in the room. “Mmm, morning…” But, the second she realized what day it was, her eyes widened and she sat up with a start. “Dean, oh God! What time is it?”

“Little after 8.”

“But, Charlie, Bobby….”

He shook his head and smiled. “Sammy and I got ‘em.”

She sighed and bit her lip. “Dammit…Dean, I’m sorry. You should’ve been the one sleeping in and getting taken care of.” Her face fell, and she looked down at her hands in dismay. “I can’t believe I didn’t wake up. I’m so sorry. I messed up your birthday…”

“Wait a second, are you kidding?” Dean questioned with a laugh, pulling her into his arms. “You really think my birthday got messed up? Not even close, babe.” He leaned back and looked into her eyes so she could see the sincerity there. “Y/N, you, Charlie, Bobby, Sam…you make my life amazing every single day. Just the fact that I have you makes this the best birthday I’ve ever had, no contest. There is nothing, nothing you could ever do to mess that up, got it?”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him, nodding her understanding with a renewed sparkle in her eyes. “Got it, Dean,” she whispered, “but, don’t think that means I’m not gonna spend the rest of the day spoiling you. After all, you only turn 40 once, right?” She paused and squinted thoughtfully. “Or, at least I think you do…Hell years don’t count, do they?”

He laughed, free and deep, shaking his head and pulling her back into his arms as a feeling of utter peace and contentment filled his heart. In that moment of pure happiness, a fleeting thought crossed his mind, the same thought he’d had every birthday since he’d met you: Hey, if turning 40 feels like this, I don’t think I’m gonna mind getting older.

~Happy Birthday, Dean~


End file.
